


Black Lagoon

by Extraho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But aunt Petunia!" Harry snapped. "Why do I have to accompany your son to his first night out?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lagoon

Originally Published: 08-02-08 on FF.net

Black Lagoon

By

Extraho

 

*

 

"But aunt Petunia!" Harry snapped. "Why do I have to accompany your son to his first night out?!"

"Because I said so!" Vernon said and stuck his nose back into his issue of The Sun. Petunia grabbed his arm and dragged him out in the hallway.

"I want you to go because he needs to work off some energy." She said quietly. "You'll be seventeen in just a few weeks, and the Ministry will not expel you for doing magic if he gets into any trouble" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Fine. Where does he want to go anyway?" He asked and scowled.

"Black Lagoon." She said with a shrug. Harry gaped at her.

"And you're going to let him?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

"Because it's a gay biker bar, not a dance club, like he said he was going to!" Had it not been for the fact that Harry would have to go to this bar he would have found Petunias lack of colour rather funny. Petunia gaped in return and stared bubble eyed at her nephew.

"Are you sure?! It could be a different one. Either way, Vernon said he had been there and found it…adequate."

"Adequate?" Harry questioned and rolled his eyes. "By that he means very botch and masculine, right."

"Yes, I would think so. Harry look, " She brushed his fringe away from his face. "Dudley is a bully who gets into way too much trouble, and you are an angelic faced warrior, who can disarm anyone with just a smile – save Vernon – and actually live through a 'real' fight. Please, do it for me." And smiled gently. Harry dropped his head in defeat. He knew where he had learned that disarming smile. Even though Vernon was a right bastard, his mother's sister had taken care of him as good as she could, it was just not easy when Vernon hardly ever left the house during summer.

"Fine." He said and headed up the stairs to his room to change his clothes. "I can already see the headlines; Will The Potter Line End With The Boy-Who-Lived; Gay Or Just Experimenting?" Petunia cracked a crooked smile at her nephew's antics. He was a source of endless mirth, in a dark and very 'Harry' way.

Harry and Dudley stood outside the Black Lagoon. The bar was dark and had and old fashioned touch to it. Harry liked it. Dudley had driven his car, and Harry was not stupid, or drunk enough to get in the ghastly beige Volvo with him, so he had taken his dark green Harley Davidson, which was a two years early coming-of-age-gift from Sirius, and followed Dudley.

Dudley had worn a pair of thick black leather pants and a black shirt, a good combination if it wasn't for Dudley not being able to pull off leather pants at all, especially not the shiny kind. He did not even want to mention the rings of sweat that stained his shirt. Harry shuddered.

Harry had not really bothered dressing up at all. He was just accompanying his cousin to hopefully get laid by some hardcore stranger, both so that he could stress down and Harry would get the satisfaction of watching his cousin limp for a few days. Then eventually Vernon's face when he learned that his son hard been buggered.

Upon entering the bar Harry walked straight in and ordered a beer and laid his leather jacket on the stool next to him. It was Sirius' jacket. After he had fallen through the veil, Harry had wanted something he could always have with him to remind him of the only father he had ever had.

Dudley hesitated by the doors but eventually he slammed them open and marched in. Harry rolled his eyes and could not suppress a chuckle. He had not noticed until now, but Dudley had even put on eyeliner – black eyeliner that clashed horribly with his pink face and blond hair.

He could feel peoples eyes shift between Dudleys stretched thin black leather outfit, to Harry's lean frame, worn out classic jeans, black cotton tee, to his scars, the tattoos, his wind blown, messy black hair and eventually back to Dudley.

His cousin trampled over to Harry and pushed him off his bar stool and sat down. Harry's balance was good, due to his years to training with Moody and therefore he did not fall.

"Fuck Dudley. Get laid already! Don't take you frustrations out on me!" Harry snapped at sat down on the stool next to his jacket, one seat between them. For that Harry was grateful for then he did not have to smell Dudley's sweat. Rolling his eyes again he ordered another beer, as the fat blond had helped himself to his, tossed the bill over to Dudley and fired up a cigarette.

"This is a non smoking bar sir!" The bartender called from further down. Harry quirked the corner of his mouth and slathered down to the dashing man behind the counter. He crooked his finger, beckoning him to lean over to him.

"Please," Harry whispered huskily in his ear. "Look at what I'm stuck with for the night and take pity on me." Harry could already smell the arousal coming from the bartender. "I need him to get laid sometime soon, and I'm willing to pay an amount of pounds of your choosing if you could find someone who would do that."

"Okay." The Bartender smirked against Harry's neck, the smell of arousal replaced by the opportunity to make some money.

"2000 pounds."

"Deal." Harry smiled and kissed the smooth cheek. "I want him done hard enough for him not to go to his mother, who will in turn and have me take him again, and again, and again, until he's gotten enough. Though he must be able to drive, 'cause, I'm not dragging him back home."

"Damn, do you want him fucked or beaten up?" The bartender blurted out.

"I want him fucked to hard he will hardly be able to walk for days. I want bondage, I want blindfold, I want him to be fucking gagged. And when his father find out his son had been that thoroughly buggered into that state voluntarily, he will know better than forcing me to baby-sit his overgrown five year old bully ever again!"

"You really hate him don't you?"

"I don't hate him. He's not worth the effort a feeling like hate takes to sustain."

"So how do I know you're good for the money?"

"If Dudley can't walk comfortably by the time we leave, there will be an envelope with two thousand pounds in it, in your hand tonight. If I don't pay, you can have my Harley."

"Deal." The bartender squeaked. Two thousand pounds share with who ever were doing to fuck the pig or a Harley, either way, it was a good deal for him. Harry smiled and walked back to his stool.

"What did the fag want?" Dudley spat. Harry raised a brow and cast a glance at his cousin.

"Dudley, you should really refrain from casting insults at people you don't know. Especially in those trousers, they might get ideas." He said and smirked.

"Really?" Dudley asked hopefully. "You think some bird will want to sleep with me?" His face had gone from grouchy sour to childish joy in the space of a second.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Those jeans, phew!" Harry said and wiped an imaginary drop of sweat from his brow. "If only you were gay."

"You're gay?!" Dudley stuttered.

"Bi, actually." He said with a smile.

"Ha! I never though you could be any more of a freak than you already were!" Harry was about to retort something laced with acid as the bartender tapped him on his shoulder.

"Room 13, sir."

"Thank you." Harry said and turned back to Dudley. "I talked to a someone who like your jeans while I was in the bathroom – "

"You were in the bathroom?"

'Not really no Dudders' Harry though.

"And s'thought you are hot. So – " he said and handed him the key. "There is someone waiting for you." Dudley bounced off up the stair with an agility he had never seen his cousin show.

As it was only ten o'clock it was only just now the bands started playing and effectively drowned out the sounds of Dudley's various sounds.

Three hours had gone by; music was loud and fast and Harry was on his ninth beer and was complimenting on switching over to whiskey. He had already apparated to Gingotts for the money, plus a few hundred in bonus as they were doing such a thorough job. He was in a generous mood. It probably had something to do with the amount of alcohol in his blood.

Tony, the Bartender had let him keep smoking, a gesture of well paid kindness. His jacket was behind the bar, just in case and his keys, well, he didn't need keys; he was a wizard.

"Mind if I sit down kid?" a deep rumbling tenor sounded from behind him as Tony sat the third glass of whiskey in front of him.

"No not at all." Harry said and smiled weakly. He was slightly drunk, slightly tired, and slightly horny as well, but that was probably the alcohol talking? The man that sat down next to him was tall and broad. Pure muscle, but developed over time, wiry strong muscles, not the built and pumped kind. These were all hard natural work. His hair was dark with a few streaks of grey in it, but his face did not look old. Harry could not see if he had a tan in the dark, but he assumed that his skin would be herded by life. He too was only wearing a worn out pair of jeans, but a white clean tee.

"You've been here for quite a while. How much have you had to drink?"

"Nine beers and this is my third scotch." He said as he drowned the amber liquid.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"There are many things in the world that's worse than alcohol, sir."

"Yes, I would agree." The man said and drowned his own scotch. "I'm Fenrir by the way."

"Harry." He replied and drowned another.

"You trying to forget something?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to get so drunk, I won't notice when my cousin comes down limping from a thorough fuck."

"The fat guy?"

"Yeah.

"He can't be more than fifteen. He's big but he looks like a five year old." Fenrir huffed.

"He's seventeen, but you're right. He acts like it too." They drowned a few more shots before Harry dragged Fenrir onto the dance floor. It was not the adrenaline pumped jumping of the clubs Harry usually liked, but it was just as steamy and arousing. As more and more people joined in Harry was pressed closer and closer to Fenrir's hard chest. The other man was taller than him by a few inches. Harry's reached just high enough to rest his head on his shoulder as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Harry felt a strange stirring in his loins when he felt the erection of the other pressing into his stomach. Carefully he pressed closer and moaned slightly. Fenrir's hand slipped lower and down his back and pulled him even closer as he bent down and breathed in Harry's ear.

"Upstairs, now." He growled. Harry's pulse quickened as he followed Fenrir's powerful strides towards the stairs.

"Just a sec." Harry said as he came to think of something very important. He jogged over to the bartender, whipping a bit of sweat on his jeans.

"The money is in my right pocket in an parchment envelope, there is a bit extra there- enough to pay my bill."

"Great." Tony said and watched his jog up the stairs after Fenrir. Tony chuckled. The boy might be rich, but he did not know what he was in for when he went to bed with Fenrir. He was the one who was not going to be able to walk when the morning came.

Harry let out a harsh breath as his back slammed into the mattress in room fourteen. A second later Fenrir attacked his neck, while his strong hands worked off his tee. Harry ripped off Fenrir's tee as soon as his own was off, then he started working on the buckle. Harry did not wear a belt, since his jeans hung nicely on his hips without it, and for that Fenrir was thankful as he simply pulled them of before standing up and ridding himself of his own. He noticed that the boy had not worn any underwear; just as well, it was just a bother anyway.

Harry gulped as he saw Fenrir in all his pride and glory. He was huge. How the bloody hell was he supposed to have that inside himself?

Grinning, Fenrir pinned Harry' arms against the bed. Grinding his erection against his. Lightly he bit the rosy nipple. Harry's chest was slightly tanned and hairless, like most his age. He gripped Fenrir's arms tightly and pressed his lower body closer, whimpering in need and nervousness.

Fenrir slipped two fingers between Harry's lips , who sucked them heartily as them as Fenrir continued to lavish his skin with licks and kissed.

His head seemed to spin: Fenrir' cock against his, the wet licks and kisses on his chest, the fingers thrusting between his lips,

Tasting of scotch, chili and salt, so salty.

Harry gasped at a sharp and sudden need to be fucked, hard and well. He'd never felt this way before, never wanted that before, never thought about it. Harry chuckled huskily at himself, but shortly turned into wordless moans of incredible pleasure.

"Fenrir!" He mewled, desperation evident in his voice. "Fenrir! Now! I can't - please!" His head fell back and he breathed in time with the hard thrusts Fenrir did against him. Every one pushing him further up the bed.

Harry hoped Fenrir would do something soon, because his mind was becoming a mass of mush rather quickly.

Fenrir enjoyed Harry's whimpers and decided that it was time.

He replaced his fingers with his lips and nibbled slightly at his lips moved to lay Harry's leg over his shoulder and slip a finger inside the boy.

It was certainly a long time since the boy had been fucked well, or maybe he hadn't ever. Fenrir smirked. Good.

Harry began to relax around his finger as slipped in another and stretched the tight passage.

Harry knew Fenrir had his fingers inside him, but he could not feel how many. It burned, but felt oddly good at the same time. He felt the digits going deeper, and –

"Ah!" he gasped, his back arching off the bed. Fenrir smirked and repeated the motion, again and again, and again.

Harry grasped the iron bars on the wall, thanking whoever put them there for their foresight. His knuckles paled immediately, and his muscles were straining. He pushed with his arms at each thrust, trying to get Fenrir' fingers as deeper It didn't take long before Harry felt that Fenrir's finger's was not enough; they just didn't do deep enough.

Doubting his sanity would withstand this torture much longer, Harry resorted to begging.

"Oh, Merlin, please, Fenrir!" He raised his head to stare at Fenrir, and the sight made him even more desperate. He stared back at him, fingers working tirelessly, and the bastard grinned.

"NOW. I don't give a fuck if it hurts, I can handle it. I want it" Harry growled. "Just fuck me!" He hissed.

Fenrir chuckled and licked a long swiped along Harry's neck and lifted Harry' hips from the bed. "Put your legs around me pup" he whispered, more a demand then a request. Harry obeyed and crossed his legs sloppily on Fenrir' lower back. Fenrir positioned himself against the tight opening slowly began to push in. Harry tossed his head from side to side, his nails digging into his palms, dizziness floating around in his head.

Small droplets of sweat appeared on his brow as he tried to restrain himself from ramming into that hot, lovely tight channel. Panting, Fenrir closed his eyes, focusing on not hurting the boy too much. When he finally was buried completely he let out a deep moan.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Fenrir's length pushed into him. He grimaced at the intense pain that shot through him. He didn't know if he should beg for him to hurry or beg for him to stop. It hurt. Badly. Tears began to make their way to his emerald green orbs, and he did not know how to stop them.

The first thrust he took slowly, and steadily increasing the pace from there. Harry pulled his legs further up, cradling his body, locking his ankles tighter, giving Fenrir deeper penetration with ever thrust. He screamed and let go of the bars and resettled his hands on Fenrir's shoulders and his nails in his skin, instead of his own, as Fenrir rammed into the already abused bundle of nerves inside him.

Harry arched violently off the bed as lightnings of ecstasy shot through him. Every time Fenrir thrust into him he hit something wonderfully sensitive. Harry did not know were, or who he was, and every time the shot of pleasure returned, more intense with every stroke, Harry' eyes glazing over in disoriented ecstasy.

Harry needed to be much closer to Fenrir. He needed to feel his slick skin against his own. Fenrir seemed to notice Harry's sudden need for contact and buried himself as deeply as he could in the small body beneath him and then slowly began leaning forward to cover Harry' quivering body with his lager, stronger one.

Harry put one hand back on the bars and felt Fenrir wrap his own larger, life hardened hand around Harry's baby soft fist. Slowly he pulled completely out and slammed back in as hard as he could.

Harry's choked scream filled the room. Fenrir smiled down at Harry who lay with his puffy and red lipped mouth open and closed eyes, gasping for air.

Fenrir thrust again into the boneless body of the dazed teen extracting something between a mewl and a cry every time he was fully embedded.

Harry felt Fenrir stiffen above him and sharp teeth biting deeply into the juncture of his neck as he was filled completely with hot seed.

The blend of pleasure and pain brought Harry violently over the edge. His mind exploded in ecstasy as he coated their chests with warm white liquids. Fenrir was still pulsing deeply inside him Harry found himself wondering jut how far in he was.

Fenrir's blood coated lips clashed down onto his already bruised lips. His tongue and teeth nipping and searching for hidden treasures, the last whimpers of pleasure. Finally Fenrir laid his head against Harry's sweat slicked shoulder and lifted himself slightly up. Harry sensed him tense, but had no time to brace himself as Fenrir slammed into him again.

Harry gasped trying desperately to get his lungs to function between the powerful thrusts that knocked his breath out before he could draw it.

Dark lights began to flicker behind his eyelids as Harry fought for consciousness. At the last thrust Harry chocked because of the assault of intense pleasure that wrecked havoc upon and within his oversensitive body.

The burning hot seed that filled him loins, warming his stomach from the inside was enough to make him come again. Harry' breath hitched as he tried to draw in every once of oxygen as he could as he very slowly came down from his high.

Fenrir had lowered himself on Harry's side with his head on his chest and a muscled, but tired arm wrapped around Harry's slender waist.

Harry could not move, and it was not because of Fenrir lying partially on top of him. He could not feel the mattress beneath him, and the room was spinning slowly. Yes, he had died and was now floating above his body. That's what he thought anyway, but one by one he could feel every exhausted, and aching muscle in his body, but before he could really grasp the feeling of slowly floating down from his high, his eyes closed, taking him down into darkness with them.

Fenrir smiled a crooked, but tired smile as he saw that Harry was passed out. Carefully he pulled out of the small body. He pried the boy's nails out of his shoulder and checked him over. It was not normal to faint after sex and he hadn't wanted to kill the puppy.

There was no bleeding, save from the bite mark, his claiming mark, a few bruises on his hips and thigh, and the ribs, but nothing serious. Slowly he licked the still bleeding wound on his neck and watched at the flesh knitted itself together, forming a scar of white skin.

Harry sighed softly as the burning of the bleeding wound went away. Fenrir laid back down and gathered the pup against his side. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against the soft skin of the boy's neck, inhaled the sweet, salty and familiar scent of himself there as he licked, before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

When Dudley woke up the next morning he was thankfully alone. He stranger that he had sex with he had found out was a man. He was blind folded throughout the entire act as the stranger rode him hard. He'd loved it. Definitely. He had even liked being fucked – weird, but good - but now he was sore, oh so very sore. He had gotten the shock of his life when the blind fold slipped off and saw that it was not a girl with a strap-on, but a real man, but right at that moment he was in too much pleasure to care – too much.

'But not as sore as the guys next door.' He though with a silly grin on his face. Whoever it was in room twelve – or fourteen - they'd had a rough night.

Very slowly he got dressed and reminded himself never to go shopping with his father ever again, because frankly, he hated leather, it was clingy and uncomfortable and pure hell to get on.

Hearing the whimpers and keens coming though he walls again he chuckled. Someone had stamina. When he finished dressing he squirted water in his face and whipped the eyeliner off properly. 'No more fashion tips from dad either' he shuddered.

Closing the door behind him he noticed that the sounds from the couple were even louder in the hall that in the room. Glancing to his right, he stood gaping.

Harry, his baby cousin, was riding a stranger – a well-hung stranger he noted. Harry had finger shaped bruises all over him, but mostly his hips and the stranger – 'Fenrir' Harry moaned and tossed his head back – had bleeding gashes on his shoulders and forearms. Harry's eyes were clouded and incoherent as strong arms helped him move when his muscled gave out in exhaustion.

When Fenrir suddenly flipped then over and rammed into his small cousin, pushing him off the edge of the bed so that his throat was exposed Dudley snapped out of it and headed downstairs.

"Hey, any chance of a snack while I'm waiting?" The bartender chuckled and gave him a knowing look.

"You might be here for a while." He smirked and set up a plate of toast.

"He's my baby cousin, mom will kill me if I leave him here, though dad would be happy." Tony stopped what he was doing and nearly dropped the glass he was shining.

"'baby- cousin?' He's younger than you?!" Tony blurted out.

"Yeah, seven moths. He'll be seventeen in a few weeks. Then he's moving out to his own place. His parents made it so he'd be considered an adult a few years earlier because of some bank stuff. They were killed you know, then two years ago his godfather, who had spent twelve years in prison for a crime he didn't do was murdered as well, by his own cousin. So much for family loyalty, eh? Five years ago, the same guy that killed his parents when he was one almost killed his ex girlfriend, then two years later he killed one of his best friends and my father is a real bastard. Gods I'm blabbing. Point is; Harry has never really been a child so don't worry about him drinking, he deserves every drop. He is so much older than he looks. He killed his first man when he was eleven, second when he was twelve third and everything after that just before he came home this summer." Dudley sighed.

"He never talks about it you know. Everything I know is what mother told me bout his parents, the rest is from his nightmares." Dudley shuddered as he though about the horrible images the black haired boy's whimpers of fear brought forth in him. "Feel bad about the way I treated him, I guess." He said and tucked in his toast.

0000000000

When Harry woke up after the morning sex he was alone, but there was a note on the bed by his head.

I'll come get you when you're ready pup.

Fenrir

Harry frowned. What could that mean? Banishing the thoughts flying around in his mind he reached for his tee and winched as his muscles screamed in pain. Ignoring his protesting body he got up on unsteady legs and headed over to the sink. He could feel a steady stream of Fenrir's seed leaking from him as he walked and used the cloth by the sink to wash himself. Blood, his own cum, Fenrir's cum and the worst of the sweat disappeared down the drain. He lived in a dorm; he was used to clean himself quickly.

He gasped at the sting that shot though his back when he pulled on his jeans.

"Fuck!" he hissed. After slowly tying up his boots he thrust Fenrir's note in his pocket and made his way down the stairs step by step holding on tightly to the railings. He heard Dudley laugh downstairs in the bar. At least he wasn't angry for being tricked to have sex with a man, Harry though.

"Harry." Tony and Dudley greeted. Harry walked with tentative steps and winched slightly as he sat down on the barstool.

"Here, got some toast for you." Tony said and put a plate in front of him with freshly toasted and buttered bread, and a white pill on the side of the plate. "Won't do anything for – soreness, but it'll fend off your headache from the nine bears and bottle of scotch you had last night." He said quietly. He was a bartender by profession, so he knew to be quiet around hung-over people. Those headaches hurt more than anything else.

"Thank mate." He said and took a bite. "Merlin, Aunt Petunia is going to kill us!"

"Oh yeah, but it was worth is though. Dad's leaving today for a three and a half months, so don't worry too much." It was strange for Harry to hear comforting words from his usually bullying cousin.

"Yeah. Thanks cousin."

"No problem. Do you want to ride with me and fetch the bike tomorrow or do you want to take it now?"

"I'll take it now. Don't know if I'll get out of bed tomorrow."

"Know what you mean." Tony said. "It's worse the morning after the morning after." At Dudley confused look he continued. "Because then all the muscled had cooled down, the blood starts pumping normally again, without the pain numbing adrenalin. And when the muscles are cold again, that's when you feel every ache. Trust me."

"I do, but I hope you're wrong mate." Harry groaned and got up walking slowly but stopped at the door as Dudley got up.

Yes, he was limping as well. Not nearly as much as Harry, but Harry was small and Fenrir was pure muscle, Dudley was big, and the guy he slept with was a bit out of shape as well.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for you to get going 'cause I'm going end up in Wales before I realise that I made a wrong turn so I need you to drive in front of me. Plus you car is blocking my bike."

"Yeah, sure Harry." He said and walked to his car. When Dudley was safely out of sight he turned back and winked at Tony, who just smirked back. Sex could do amazing things to a persons personality.

Turning off the engine of his bike was a blessing for his super-over-sensitive body. The vibrations of the engine, that once had been pleasant and slightly arousing was now simply painful.

Standing on even more wobbly legs after an hour on his bike he carefully swung his legs over the seat, winching slightly and promptly fell, only to be caught by Dudley.

"Damn, he really wore you out didn't he?" even in his sore and exhausted state Harry had the good grace to blush, and he didn't yet know that they had forgotten to close the door.

"C'mon." He said and carried his cousin to the door.

"Don't need to carry me…" Harry mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Dudley said and put him down just as his mother opened the door. Quickly he kicked his own shoes off and dragged off Harry's biker boots easily as they weren't properly laced – who could blame him? – and let the boy stumble onto the couch, oblivious of Vernon's red face.

A/N; did ya like it? i hope you did. i need to write stuff like this once in a while...please let me know what you think.


End file.
